Where's Johanna ?
by 0r0ti
Summary: UA  "Tu m'as pris pour ta pute Malfoy? - C'était un peu ton rôle avant non?" Harry foire beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais cette fois-ci peut être un peu plus que d'habitude.
1. Chapter 1

**Where's Johanna?**

UA « Tu m'as pris pour ta pute Malfoy? -C'était un peu ton rôle avant non?" Harry foire beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais cette fois-ci peut être un peu plus que d'habitude.

Commencée dans un bus reliant la Serbie et la Bulgarie sur fond de musique dégueulasse, cette FanFiction sort tout droit de mon esprit embrumé. Vous risquez de vous marrez -ou pas.

_Enjoy it. _

Post-rectum : j'ai désespérément besoin d'une bêta, si vous manifestez ne serait-ce qu'un peu de pitié pour mes pauvres mots à la dérive, s'il vous plais, sauvez moi. La suite est déjà en parti écrite je ne laisse ici qu'une partie de mon histoire mais si quelqu'un a les capacités pour m'aider à structurer et corriger ce merdier, je vous adorais .

* * *

Draco le prit par le col de son t-shirt pour rapprocher leurs deux visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Sous la surprise Harry ouvrit la bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la sienne. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se dégager, le blond le lâcha avec un sourire moqueur, traversa la scène et sortit. S'extirpant de sa torpeur, Harry remarqua enfin le billet que Draco avait discrètement glissé dans sa poche lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. L'enfoiré. La rage au ventre il courut presque jusqu'aux loges pour ouvrir violemment la porte où étaient écrit " Lithium " sept lettres argentées et tape à l'œil, comme lui.

« -Tu m'as pris pour ta pute Malefoy . Le regard noir que lui jetait le brun fit sourire Draco, nullement impressionné.

\- C'était un peu ton rôle avant non . »

Il allait lui faire bouffer son sourire narquois. Oh oui il allait le frapper si fort que toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées allaient tomber en une nuée de petits bouts rouge et blanc. Harry se jeta sur lui, le poing levé mais il l'évita facilement. Il le bloquant contre le mur. Draco regarda le corps qui se trouvait plaqué contre le sien.

« -C'est qu'on a pris du muscle depuis un an Potter. » Harry essaya vainement de se débattre, l'autre faisait bien une bonne tête de plus que lui.

« -Ta gueule Malefoy. Laisse-moi partir. » Harry les dents serrées, regardait un point fixe au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Pourtant ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça avant, lui susurra le blond à l'oreille en se rapprochant. Tous les muscles tendus, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, attendant juste la fin. Draco se détourna pour s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans la loge, et Harry s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Son cœur avait bien failli s'arrêter quand il avait reconnu la personne qui chantait ce soir-là, dans ce vieux bar miteux. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer.

* * *

Un an plutôt.

Se faire expulser de chez soi une famille qu'on déteste n'est pas la pire des situations. Se retrouver sans emploi et sans argents pour payer ses études, un toit, de la nourriture, n'est pas la pire des situations. Non le plus cauchemardesque des scénarios est celui qui implique la réunion des deux situations plus l'ajout d'un personnage principal orphelin, trop naïf pour survivre seul. Là vous obtenez un bon aperçu de la vie chaotique que mène Harry Potter.

Depuis trois semaines Harry végété sur le canapé de son meilleur ami. Enfin ses meilleurs amis, qui se sont mariés à l'âge de 18 ans, le laissant un peu comme le teneur de chandelle du trio. Il se sentait tel un parasite, à qui on aurait gentiment offert un logement gratuit puisqu'il était tellement misérable que le laisser à la rue équivaudrait à faire descendre son karma au même niveau que celui de Staline. La motivation n'était pas forcément ce qui lui manquait, simplement il ne voyait pas où la vie voulait l'emmener. Il en était au point où tout était possible, s'il se donnait les moyens, il pouvait aussi bien devenir boulanger qu'influenceur instagram ou même trader. C'était flippant.

Cela lui avait déjà demandé des réserves d'efforts pour choisir entre surfer sur le canapé de ses amis, ou de son parrain. Toutefois, l'idée de se faire réveiller avant son minimum syndical de dix heures de sommeil par un enfant hyperactif l'avait efficacement aidé. En plus il ne voulait pas que Remus ait à s'occuper d'un troisième enfant ( Sirius jouait déjà assez bien le rôle du quadra atteint du syndrome de Petter Pan). Dans le pire des cas il lui restait 9 mois pour trouver un nouveau refuge, si jamais Hermione et Ron décidait par magie qu'avoir un enfant avant d'être financièrement stable n'était pas se tirer une balle dans le pied. Après tout il avait déjà passé l'étape du mariage si rapidement, après des années de non-dits, maladresses et d'ignorance. Plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner dans ce couple.

Trois heures où'il fixait le plafond en évitant de penser à ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur : faire le mauvais choix. Si toute la chance du monde pouvait arriver d'une action faite au hasard, une vie ratée aussi. Mais pour la réussir, cette vie, il faudrait d'abord qu'il sache ce qu'il veut. Être connu, devenir une superstar, prendre de la drogue à gogo et voyager dans les meilleurs hôtels du monde. Non, non, non. Une petite vie rangée, un labrador, une maison de campagne et un emploi stable. Définit-on la réussite par notre travail? Nos objets ? Nos interactions sociales ? L'ombre du canapé empiétant sur celle de la table basse, lui indiquait qu'une quatrième heure venait de passer. Le doute le rongeait pendant qu'il triturait son paquet de cigarettes, Hermione lui avait strictement interdit de fumer à l'intérieur, mais se lever, ouvrier la fenêtre, s'asseoir sur le transat, signifiait revenir à la réalité, et Harry aimait penser. Alors il pensa à arrêter de fumer. Ne plus jamais parti de leur canapé, vivre en ermite loin de toute Société.

Il aurait aimé passer sa soirée à se complaire dans sa procrastination mais Ron l'avait fait promettre de sortir ce soir. Il lui avait parlé d'une réunion d'anciens élèves, bien qu'il ait gardé contact avec ses amis les plus proches de son ancienne école, revoir ceux perdus de vue lui mettrait du baume au coeur. La bonne époque de l'internat, sans sa famille affreuse, juste avec ses amis, sans ses peurs atroces sur son futur, juste l'insouciance et les conneries de l'adolescence. Hermione et Ron ne viendraient surement pas, trop heureux d'avoir enfin leur appartement vide pour procréer comme des lapins, il ne leur en voulait pas. Et puis eux aussi avaient gardé tous leurs mais proches par des visites régulières, ils n'avaient pas le besoin clinique comme Harry, de se distraire de leur propre condition de parasite.

Alors Harry prit ses clics et ses clacs et traina sa carcasse de chômeur jusqu'à la salle de réception louée pour l'occasion. Comme il l'avait imaginé, revoir d'anciens visages lui faisait du bien, déterrer les pas si anciens souvenirs le rendait nostalgique. Pourtant lorsqu'il le vit, il eut un battement de coeur. Il avait l'impression qu'une décennie était passée depuis qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas si proche à l'époque, plus camarade de classe que réel ami.

« -Harry, comment vas-tu ? » Sa voix avait mué, et pourtant elle collait encore parfaitement avec l'image qu'il avait de lui. Il semblait aimer le petit cliché de l'intello à lunettes qu'on avait de lui, puisque au début de leur scolarité il n'en portait pas, mais autour de leur cinquième année il ne les quittait plus. Et au cours d'une de leurs rares discussions il avait avoué les porter plus pour l'apparence que parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Si sa voix, posée et grave, était resté celle d'un premier de la classe, son apparence était… différente. Après tout il n'avait pas trop d'éléments de comparaison, puisqu'ils portaient des uniformes à l'époque et il ne le voyait qu'en cours.

« -B-bien ! Et toi Théo ? » La tunique de soie violette épousait la finesse de son corps, les lunettes étaient parties mais un léger trait de crayon noir soulignait son regard. Il était si élégant. Sans même tourner la tête, il prit gracieusement l'une des coupes de champagne que proposait un serveur, la lumière glissait sur ses vêtements fluides. Et pourtant il ne le quittait pas des yeux lorsqu'il parlait.

Il avait un air si mature, comme si Harry avait stagné pendant toutes ces années. Revoir ici, son premier amour de jeunesse, lui faisait se rendre compte à quel point est-ce que lui, il n'avait pas évolué. Cette affection avait toujours été à sens unique mais il ne s'était jamais soucié de se confesser non plus. À quoi bon, ce qu'il aimait chez Théodore était sa beauté, il le considérait plus comme cette très belle fleur qu'on admire si fort, que la cueillir nous briserait le coeur. L'observer pendant sept ans l'avait largement contenté, et les quelques fois où ils avaient interagi l'avaient laissé dans un état d'euphorie tel, qu'il l'évitait pendant plusieurs semaines après.

« -C'est fou comme tu n'as pas changé depuis !

-Ha..hahaa, merci… je-

-Et tu es qui toi ? Un homme venait d'apparaître à la gauche de Théodore, glissant sa main autour de sa taille.

-Zabini arrête. » Il enleva violemment la main le repoussant sèchement. « Voici Harry Potter, mon ami d'enfance. » Harry lui tendit la main et l'autre la serra plutôt froidement, appuyant d'un son approximatif pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Son regard scana sa personne entière avant de finalement lui lâcher un grand sourire.

« -Blaise Zabini enchanté !

-Fais attention Harry, on dirait qu'il t'aime bien. » Son rire jaune lui confirmait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pourtant, l'homme en face de lui avait l'air sympathique à première vue. Un grand métisse au sourire charismatique et bijoux de luxe voyants, « chic chic chic » criait son costume violet dont le tissu était étrangement assorti à celui de Théo.

« - Bon tu permets, j'aimerai rattraper le temps perdu avec mon _si_ précieux amis.

-Oh mais je ne peux que rêver d'écouter ses anecdotes _si_ gênante sur ta jeunesse mon chou. » L'atmosphère était paradoxalement tendu entre eux alors alors que Blaise venait de les rapprocher en passant son bras autour des épaules de Théo, collant son torse au siens et sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. « Harry tu as toute mon attention »

Nerveusement, il passait du regard gêné de Not à celui clairement amusé de Zabini. Que faire . Les seuls souvenirs mémorables qu'il avait de son camarade étaient ses longues heures à l'observer par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque alors qu'il séchait avec Ron dans le parc. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un stalker attardé devant son… compagnon . Qui était Blaise Zabini pour Théodore ? Il était clair que le brun méprisait celui qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras pourtant, cette fois-ci il ne faisait rien pour les enlever.

« - Bon et sinon tu travailles où? » Astucieux pour changer de sujet, si seulement Harry travaillait actuellement quelque part.

« - Pour l'instant j'ai un petit job dans l'entreprise de mon ami. » Correcte, propre et crédible, un parfait mensonge. « Et toi sinon?

\- Il travail pour m- » Théodore venait de lancer un magistrale coup de coude dans le ventre du métisse.

-Je suis au chômage. Oui au chômage. » Vexé, la métisse était parti en direction du buffet et not semblait enfin respirer. « Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir revu Harry » son sourire plus la main qu'il venait de poser sur son épaule avaient amené Harry au septième ciel. Dieu qu'il ferait tout pour revoir cet angélique sourire.

Une fois dehors il laissa la fraîcheur de la nuit lui mordre les mains pendant qu'il allumait sa cigarette. Dans sa poche, la carte que Zabini lui avait glissée juste avant de partir avec un « passe nous voir si jamais tu cherches un vrai travail » dans l'oreille. Même devant des inconnus il ne savait pas mentir, quel loser. Il n'était même pas minuit et il s'était senti obligé de tirer Sa Révérence, un peu trop oppressé dans cette ambiance nostalgique. Pourtant, il avait eu raison d'écouter Ron, cette soirée lui avait fait du bien. Surtout revoir son premier amour aussi changé lui avait donné une claque. Maintenant il voulait se reprendre en main, trouver un travail, déménager.

Il n'était même pas minuit et il devait trouver un hôtel où y faire semblant d'avoir une vie.

* * *

La porte du club était recouverte d'un tissu en vinyle noir qui reflétait la lumière des néons de l'enseigne : « Johanna's bed ». Théodore not et Blaise Zabini travaillaient donc dans un club de strip-tease. Il aurait pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Hier soir Hermione lui avait encore répété qu'il pouvait rester chez eux aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait mais il n'en pouvait plus de forcer ses amis à une hospitalité si chaleureuse. Alors il était venu à l'adresse qu'on lui avait donné, un mois après la réunion des anciens élèves.

Le club avait la même forme qu'une église: dans la nef, des cylindres transparents disséminés çà et là contenaient des danseurs en tenues légères et argentées, autour desquels étaient installés des banquettes remplies d'hommes gras aux dollars pullulent . Au niveau de l'aile droite un bar en bois servait les clients. Les murs et plafonds étaient recouverts de la même matière vinyle que la porte ce qui donnait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une énorme boule à facettes gothiques. Bizarre comme ambiance. La place de l'autel était prise par une scène de forme rectangulaire, illuminée par des spots, et pour l'instant vide.

À mieux y regarder la clientèle du club s'avérait variée, les vieux tas prenaient juste plus de place que les autres, et un mur du son au niveau du choeur faisait vibrer les longs tissus suspendus depuis les balcons, cachant par intermittence les bas-côtés où se trouvaient une foule de corps déchainée sur le rythme transcendant de la musique.

« -Tu es enfin là Harry ! C'est parfait, Max était censé s'occuper de la scène principale ce soir mais ce stupide s'est foulé la cheville, tu t'en occuperas à sa place. » Zabini lui prit la main sans un avertissement pour le traîner dans une loge derrière la nef.

« -C'est plutôt simple, la musique que Max avait choisi à un rythme aussi rapide que ses neurones, alors tout ce que tu as à faire c'est suivre le mouvement. Il lui toucha le mollet. Et puis vue ta carrure tu devrais tenir assez longtemps pour te faire une bonne liasse dès le premier soir. »

Donc, Blaise Zabini voulait que lui, Harry Potter, devienne gogo dancer. En voyant l'entrée de la boîte il avait imaginé barman, videur, homme de ménage. Mais ça...

-T'inquiète pas ils ont pas le droit de te toucher, sauf si tu veux te faire un extra pour ta première fois, mais ça, c'est dans les backstages. /

-Je...

-Alors tu le veux ce job ou non ? Théodore m'a dit que t'étais un homme de parole, il a parlé d'un honneur de griffondors ou je sais pas trop quoi. Bref vu que tu me dépannes ce soir je te paye double le premier mois. Alors? Je t'oblige à rien hein.

Son regard était oppressant et la main sur son épaule, qui le serrait de plus en plus, lui donnait une furieuse envie de tester son uppercut droit.

-Ok. Je vais le faire. Maintenant lâche moi.

Blaise recule d'un pas et le regarde de haut en bas, un petit sourire en coin.

« -Tiens…j'aurai presque cru que tu allais prendre tes jambes à ton coup. »

Le slip doré à la main, Harry marchait d'un pas allègre dans les couloirs. Au fond, danser à poil devant des vieux lui rapportait plus que de danser à poil dans le salon de Ron et Hermione, alors pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Par contre, Blaise qui marchait devait lui n'avait pas l'air serein. Après que Harry est accepté son offre, il avait passé un appel qui s'était apparemment mal terminé.

« -Changement de plan, tu ne vas plus sur la grande scène mais tu passes directement en backstage. Et… hum, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je devrais m'inquiéter c'est ça . Tu m'envoies dans quoi là . Maintenant, il commençait à paniquer devant l'air stressé du métisse. Aurait-il dû le frapper quelques minutes plus tôt et s'enfuir loin ?

-Ok, écoute- moi bien. La seule chose que tu auras à faire dans cette pièce c'est danser, ne pas prononcer un seul mot, sauf s'il te le demande. Rien d'autre. Compris ? »

Pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Blaise le poussait déjà à l'autre bout du couloir pour le flanquer derrière une porte doré pièce contenait un grand lit aux draps en satin rose Barbie, une télé et derrière un balcon. La pièce n'était pas petite et donnait même l'impression d'être vide, comme si elle avait été nettoyée de tout élément encombrant. Trois coups donnés à la porte firent sursauter Harry.

-Harry Potter?

-Oui?

-Malfoy.

-OK…. Je…

-Non.

-Ok.

-Assis-toi là. Il lui montre le bord gauche du lit, lui était du côté droit.

-Ok.

-Arrête de dire « ok ».

-… D'accord.

-Enfaîte, contente-toi de te taire.

« connard » murmuré mentalement et hochement de tête affirmatif. Il aurait bien levé la main comme à l'école pour demander ce qu'il attendait de lui, mais il ne voulait pas faire plaisir en se rabaissant devant cet homme qu'il avait réussi à détester en trois minutes. Au bout d'une heure le temps paraissait long à ne rien faire et l'autre était toujours assis à l'autre bout du lit, fixant la nuit qui venait de tomber à la fenêtre. Il en avait marre d'être assis à regarder un dos, alors il s'allongea pour dormir un moment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais à son réveil l'autre était partie, la lune était plus haute dans le ciel, et une énorme liasse de billets trainait sur un coin du lit. De quoi commencé à économiser pour son propre petit chez lui.

Deux fois par semaine il passait une à un heure dans cette chambre, sans un mot pour lui, parfois quelques appels téléphoniques pour l'autre. Mais pourquoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire si compliquer : Zabini ne lui avait jamais plus demandé de « danser » pour d'autres que Malefoy, qui lui laissait des payes si astronomiques qu'il se loua un appartement au bout de la cinquième fois.

« -Tu sais Hermione, je ne le comprends pas. Il ne fait que rester là pendant des heures et si j'ose prononcer un mot, il pose l'argent sur le lit s'en va. C'est peut-être un fétichiste du silence, ça existe un fétichiste du silence .

-Quand tu es comme ça je le comprends. J'ai juré Harry, si tu me refais venir à l'autre bout de la ville pour me parler pendant une heure trente de ton Malefoy ou quoi, évite.

-Mais pas une seule phrase ! Il ne m'a pas adressé une seule phrase entière : sujet, verbe, complément, depuis trois mois !

-Parfois dans la vie Harry faut pas se prendre la tête, et là tu exploses la mienne. Allez viens on change de bar, il y a trop gens qui ont entendu parler de ton absence de vie sexuelle dans celui-ci.

Hermione le traina toute la nuit pour finalement appeler Ron en guise de Uber gratuit. La vie conjugale semblait être un long fleuve moyennement tranquille pour ces deux-là, alors il rentra dans son tout nouvel appartement, payé par la prostitution de son silence. Le silence est l'or du 21ème siècle . Oui, sûrement. Lorsqu'on est toujours là à crier, ou plutôt montrer sur instagram, Facebook, snapchat, notre vie de débauche si parfaite, lorsque quelqu'un ferme sa gueule deux minutes, oui c'est sûrement agréable. Au fond s'il y réfléchissait bien, lui-même ces moments passé avec son ''client ". Il n'avait aucune pression pendant ces quelques heures, à par celle de se taire, et était sûr d'être bien payé quoi qu'il arrive. Aucune obligation sociale de maintenir une petite conversation civilisée, ni de rester éveillé lorsqu'on s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait même remarqué le changement dans la respiration de Malefoy lorsque celui-ci commençait à s'endormir. Ils étaient de parfaits inconnus et pourtant, même à travers ce mur si épais de vide, il avait l'impression d'avoir appris à le connaître.

Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Harry observait Malefoy. Factuellement, il ne connaissait que son nom. Mais pendant ces heures d'observation, Harry avait étudié la façon dont il passait sa main dans ses cheveux : la pulpe des doigts qui frôlent l'arcade sourcilière, se pose à la racine des cheveux pour que l'indexe les rabatte sur le côté. il avait aussi cette manie de ne jamais regarder Harry dans les yeux. S'il était tous les deux réveillés alors que Malefoy partait, il lui tendait l'argent de la main gauche, la droite dans sa poche et les yeux fixé sur le mur derrière lui. Ou bien lorsqu'il rentrait dans la chambre après Harry, il passait simplement devant lui pour s'asseoir du côté de son lit.

Une routine mécanique s'était installé entre les deux. Ils n'avaient eu aucune conversation depuis la première mais Harry avait pu entendre la voix de Malefoy plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était au téléphone. Ce n'était pas un ténor mais il donnait toujours des indications brèves sans attendre de réponse. Il ordonnait, on l'écoutait.

Harry l'imaginait homme d'affaires en col blanc, son bureau tout en haut d'une tour en verre. Peut-être juste son père au-dessus de lui... oui il avait une bonne grosse tête de fils à papa.

La magie avait durée 8 mois. Puis comme un bébé prématuré qu'on arrache au ventre de sa mère, Draco avait percé la bulle de silence.

-Tu as des préservatifs sur toi ?

-Euuu... Non.

-Ok. Tu en prends pour la prochaine fois.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que j'ai pas le temps d'aller me faire dépister et je sais pas où t'as traîné.

Charmant. Tout à fait charmant. Non vraiment c'était d'un tact. D'un coup il se souvenait de la haine qui l'avait pris au ventre lors de leur première et unique conversation, et il ne s'étonna pas de la redécouvrir toujours aussi vivace après cette remarque.

-Woaw il t'aura finalement fallut 8 mois pour m'insulter une deuxième fois. Quel courage.

Son instinct de mal dominant lui hurlait de sauter par dessus de lit, prendre sa jolie petite tête blonde, pour la fracasser contre la télé jamais allumée

Il enjamba bien le lit mais au moment où il leva son bras Draco le poussa contre le matelas pour se mettre sur lui.

-Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant Potter.

Harry était blasé, il avait passé des mois à fantasmer sur sa personnalité et en avait presque oublié la première impression qu'il lui avait laissée. Mais il fallait croire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Draco n'était qu'un con de plus qu'il croisait dans sa vie.

* * *

Il aurait pu être un méchant du film avec cette façon de penser. Utiliser les autres pour la simple raison qui le pouvait, sans aucun remords, voire même une pinte de satisfaction. Oui, il était bien ce qu'on pouvait appeler un salaud. Mais pas un salaud sans but. Non, son but à lui était clair depuis le début : faire en sorte de tellement énerver son père que devant la déception totale qu'était devenu son fils, il soir prit d'un infarctus et meurt sur le coup.

Après tout pourquoi un homme aussi respectable que Lucius Malefoy aurait perdu tant d'année à lui assener la déception vivante qu'il représentait pour sa famille, si ce n'était pour qu'il développe des envies de meurtre à son égard. Alors chaque petite occasion qu'il avait rencontrée au cours de sa vie pour creuser encore plus cette déception, il l'avait pris, car après tous les Malefoy font les choses jusqu'au bout. Harry Potter avait été l'une de ces occasions. Il avait appris son existence lors d'un des longs accès de colère paternelles sur la décadence de sa lignée. Il avait parlé d'une sœur de sa mère qui était passée au camp adverse lors d'une guerre obscure. Bla-bla trahison. Bla-bla disgrâce. Tout d'un coup le nom de « Potter » sorti et son père fût inarrêtable. Il l'avait rarement vu dans un élan de rage et de haine si profondément entremêlés, mais dans un discours toujours parfaitement argumenté. Vraiment très peu intéressé par les raisons de cette haine, il avait cependant retenu le seul détail intéressant : l'existence d'un seul rescapé des morts successives des membres de cette famille. À peu près du même âge que lui vivant dans une probable misère « méritée » selon son père.

Les astres avaient dû s'aligner car le soir même, son ami Zabini qui adorait lui raconter sa vie ô combien passionnante de riche fils à maman .slash. proprio de boîte .slash. proxénète, venait de lui parler de sa dernière trouvaille: un petit gars trouvé par hasard au milieu d'un dîner mondain et qu'il n'avait pu résisté à attirer dans ses filets, un certain « Harry Potter ».

-Tu me l'envois tout de suite dans une chambre j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

-Dray à quoi tu joues il est sensé remplacer mon danseur principale ce soir.

-Maintenant.

Bien sûr il ne contait rien faire avec lui, il ne savait même pas à quoi l'autre ressemblait et de toute façon Draco avait des standards beaucoup trop hauts. Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il fût agréablement surpris en voyant la chose rentrer dans la chambre. Pas trop déguelasse pour un pauvre orphelin. Il sera parfait pour porter le coup finale à son paternel. Draco savait que son père surveillait tous les faits et gestes que son fils lui laissait à voir, alors cela ne prendrait pas bien longtemps avant qu'il apprenne les entrevues nocturnes de son hérité à celui de la famille qu'il détestait la plus sur terre.

* * *

**Même un ptit mot pour me dire à quel point finir ce chapitre vous a paru comme une longue traversée du désert me ferait plaisir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where's Johanna ?**

Me revoilà pour poster le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop oublié le premier. La suite est déjà quasiment écrite, peut-être qu'elle fera plus ou moins 5 chapitres, et j'ai toujours autant besoin d'une bêta pour tailler mon lard. Oui, ça ne veut rien dire, je suis désespérée.

**TW : cette histoire est une fiction et tous les travailleurs du sexe méritent respect, amour et eau fraîche**

* * *

Harry avait réellement ramené un préservatif. Est-ce qu'il n'avait aucun instinct de survie ou était-il juste stupidement docile ? Non, il avait bien compris que le blond avait une raison totalement extérieure à lui pour tous ces petits rendez-vous nocturnes. Alors il voulait voir jusqu'où il était capable de pousser sa petite mascarade. Jusqu'où ce petit prétentieux allait l'utiliser, il pensait sûrement qu'Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, ou qu'il ne s'était même pas posé la question, mais il n'avait fait que ça. Depuis ces 8 derniers mois, il n'avait que ça du temps, pour penser à pourquoi, qui il était et encore pourquoi. Il avait beau poser la question à Zabini sur les motivations de cet homme, mais il n'avait éventuellement eu que son nom en entier, Draco Malefoy. Deux, trois recherches Google plus tard et il était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Il avait tout de même eu raison sur une chose, il était bourré de fric et un sacré fils à papa. Il avait tout à perdre d'être vu dans un lieu comme la boîte de nuit de Zabini, donc pourquoi faisait-il ça? Alors il avait ramené le préservatif, plus par provocation que réelle conviction.

Il le jette sur le lit sans rien dire, il regardait juste la réaction de Malfoy. Ses yeux passèrent du bout de latex à Harry, de Harry à l'objet, puis de l'objet à la porte derrière Harry.

« -Tu n'es pas si bête finalement.

-Bon… tu te déshabilles? »

Hésitation chez Malfoy, jusqu'où allait-il pousser la chose ?

« Non toi d'abord. »

Puis il avait couché ensemble. Pas grand chose à ajouter, les sentiments n'y étaient clairement pas, alors on pouvait juste résumer ça à un échange de bons procédés. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'essayait de se persuader Harry.

Au bout de deux heures il pensait très clairement avoir atteint sa limite mais Draco avait l'endurance d'un sportif de haut niveau, et encore s'il n'avait pu que simuler mais là, le plaisir était réel et entier. Il était comme un jouet hyper-sensible sous ses mains, et même Draco s'était transformé. Il aurait pu l'imaginer brutal mais c'était presque l'opposé totale, il le touchait avec les même délicatesse qu'il avait pour remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, presque gracieux en un sens. Si Harry ne se souvenait pas du salaud qu'il pouvait être lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, il serait tombé amoureux de lui instantanément devant ce geste de la main. Bien sûr Draco lui rappela assez vite.

« - Pars maintenant, l'argent est à côté de la porte. »

Ah oui… Harry était toujours un prostitué aux yeux de Draco. C'est vrai juste un échange de bons procédés. Harry avait besoin d'argent et Draco avait besoin de… de quoi avait-il besoin ? Pourquoi avait-il _besoin_ de coucher avec Harry ? Puisqu'il n'était très clairement pas intéressée par ses états d'âme -tilt - Il venait de comprendre…Fils à papa cherche à énerver papa. Sinon pourquoi irait-il dans un lieu aussi public et puis plusieurs personnes étaient déjà au courant puisque ses collègues de travail commères lui avait demandé comment il gagnait autant d'argent avec un seul client. Ils ne leur avaient rien dit de bien précis mais n'avait pas gardé le nom de Draco Malfoy pour lui non plus. Il ne prenait pas non plus de précaution puisqu'il l'avait entendu dire plusieurs fois le nom de la boîte où il se trouvait au téléphone, et cela leur arrivaient de se retrouver au milieu de la boîte avant d'aller dans la chambre, donc tout le monde avait pu les voir ensemble. Il faisait cela exprès, il voulait être vu.

« - C'est bon tu as bien énervé ton petit papa, maintenant tu es enfin satisfait ?

-Un mot de plus et c'est par la fenêtre que tu rejoindras ton trottoir Potter. » Harry était satisfait, il avait vu juste.

« -Je prends l'argent cette fois-ci mais ne t'avise plus jamais de m'en redonner si on couche ensemble. » Son ego avait été trop touché pour lui laisser l'argent maintenant, après ce qu'il venait dire. Autant prétendre qu'il s'en fichait. La prochaine fois … Harry repensait déjà à la prochaine fois.

* * *

il regardait les premières secondes du générique, chantonnait, souriait à l'avance de voir ce chef-d'oeuvre, et pourtant, au moment où le bouton « skip » s'affichât, il s'y attarda un moment. Surpris d'avoir considéré cette option un instant de trop, il s'interrogea. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à passer le générique ? C'était pourtant la partie préférée de cette série affreusement ridicule et bien trop ironiquement sombre. Devait-il remettre en question toutes ses valeurs face à ce signe insignifiant ? Il y avait forcément un lien avec sa tendance à saboter toutes les situations heureuses de sa vie et cette impulsion soudaine à ne pas regarder le générique de sa série favorite. La fin de son existence était proche. Le monde s'écroulait. La Terre ne tournait plus rond, ou bien comment aurait-elle pu quand il avait été si proche du sacrilège ? Il devait appeler Hermione.

Et puis non au final. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il était dans cet état là. Il devait revoir Malfoy ce soir et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Pour rester un peu plus confortablement dans le déni, il se persuadait que cela ne faisait juste longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un, alors il pouvait se contenter de n'importe quoi pour l'instant et que Malfoy n'était pas si bon que ça, mais il ferait l'affaire.

La deuxième fois fut encore meilleure que la première. Le comble du plaisir fût le silence du blond que Harry pu remplir avec ses fantasmes d'une conversation amicale. Au fond, pourquoi devait-il penser que Malefoy ne savait que dire des insultes lorsqu'il parlait. Il l'imaginait avoir une conversation profonde et fournie sur un sujet qui les passionnait. Il remplissait ces longs silences postcoïtaux par des discussions fictives entre lui et une image du blond qu'il savait très bien juste sortie de son imagination, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de calquer sur la personne réelle. Leur petite bulle de silence était revenue, ni Malefoy ni Harry ne prononçaient plus un seul mot lors de leurs entrevues. Leur routine du début s'était réinstallée, sauf qu'étrangement Harry n'en parlait plus à ses amis. Avant, chaque nouvelle découverte sur la personne mystérieuse de Draco Malefoy était rapportée scrupuleusement à Hermione autour d'une pinte, puis deux, puis trois, puis elle le traînait jusque chez lui en lui faisant promettre de ne pas trop s'intéresser à ce type car il n'avait pas l'air de lui retourner la faveur. Or, depuis la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, Harry n'avait plus reparlé du blond, il n'avait d'ailleurs plus reparlé à qui que ce soit. Il avait complètement ignoré les appels de ses amis depuis.

La journée, il la passait chez lui à engueuler ses chats, et la nuit il allait au Johanna's Bed, attendant un message du blond lui disant d'aller en backstage. Nuit, jour, nuit, jour, toutes les nuits se ressemblent dans une boîte. Toujours les mêmes gros dégueulasses, qui matent les petites danseuses, les mêmes jeunes alcoolisés, qui tentent d'oublier leur journée de merde. Harry était assis au bar et admirait cette magnifique communion des corps transpirants. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des endroits bondés avec de la musique beaucoup trop forte, mais à force de passer son temps ici, c'était comme s'il se trouvait dans son salon, à siroter son petit sex on the beach, faible qu'il était. Parfois Malefoy venait, parfois non, alors il allait danser un peu mais la vue des corps collés au sien lui donnait la gerbe. Alors il allait se rassoir et le serveur lui versait un autre verre gratuitement, puisque après tout il était la propriété de Malefoy. Il l'avait compris au bout de deux mois, un soir où Malefoy était venu mais ne lui avait pas envoyé de message salvateur, juste resté à l'autre côté de la pièce, entouré de sa petite foule d'admirateurs. Harry ne l'avait pas vu le regarder une seule fois, alors même que lui n'avait fait que ça, dilapidant sa fin de moi en cocktails trop sucrés. Arrivé au bout de son portefeuille Harry avait quand même continué les commandes sans rien dire, espérant qu'avec la toile d'araignée grandissante sous son coude le barman allait lui ouvrir une ardoise. Puis, il le vit, ce regard glaçant qui vous épinglait contre un mur même à dix mètres de loin. Cependant le pic n'était pas pour lui, mais pour son valeureux Jeff, comme il l'avait appris en cours de soirée, qui avait eu le malheur de demander à Harry quand il allait payer les deux verres qu'il venait de lui servir. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt repris, Jeff s'excusa.

« -Désolé, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, je suis nouveau, désolé. »

Oh, Jeff, moi non plus je ne savais pas. Moi non plus.

* * *

Il était en pleure devant lui, ses yeux verts qui crachaient sur la liasse de billets, ses mains qui s'agrippent au drap blanc à dessus de lui. Il était à genoux à côté du lit, presque étalé sur le sol. Draco avait l'image d'une Pietà italienne devant lui, seulement Jésus était fait de papier vert.

« -Reprends-toi en main Potter, c'est pathétique.

-Tu… Tu ne te rend pas compte, ça fait des mois ! Des mois que tu ne m'avais rien donné, j'ai même trouvé un autre travail pour payer mon loyer !

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, au contraire tu devrais me remercier, avec ce que je viens de te donner, tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler pendant des années.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, que je n'étais plus cette chose que tu ne payais que pour baiser, que c'était bon, tu avais fini ton petit show pour énerver ton père, ou peu importe la personne que tu voulais faire chier !

-Potter. Il se baisse à son niveau pour le voir s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans le rebord du lit. Potter, je ne suis pas ta mère alors tu ramasses tes affaires et tu dégages. »

Oh rage, Oh désespoir, il devait être possédé puisqu'il sent sa main se lever pour donner une immense gifle au blond millionaire. Le geste lui fit surement plus mal à lui qu'à Draco, puisqu'il se releva d'un coup, empoigna Harry pour le balancer sur le lit comme un vulgaire bout de tissu.

« - Ce que tu viens de faire Harry, va te couter très cher. Très, très cher. » Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le malin en lui ne devait toujours pas être parti, puisqu'il se jeta à la poursuite de Draco, et le boug devait marcher drôlement vite car il finit par le retrouver au milieu de la boîte de nuit, littéralement au milieu, sous les lumières vertes et bleues. Il faisait face à Harry et le regardait s'approcher avec dédain, à quoi bon essayer de le repousser s'il allait de lui-même chercher la bagarre. Harry lui dit probablement quelque chose car il voyait sa bouche bouger mais es oreilles n'entendaient que les cris de la foule qui répondait à la musique. Il le voyait s'énerver, ses mains faisant des grands gestes, trembler frénétiquement, des larmes couler, puis soudain, tomber au sol, il venait de s'évanouir au milieu des lumières vertes et bleues.

* * *

L'air aseptisé et stérile d'une chambre d'hôpital l'accueillit à son réveil. Le bip-bip de son rythme cardiaque étrangement calme. A sa gauche une fenêtre donnant sur un patio en béton tous aussi déprimant que le ciel d'hiver qui le couvait de sa lumière douce.

Il était en vie, première constatation. Dans un hôpital, mais en vie. Étrangement cela le réconfortait, il n'avait plus à subir la froideur de cette chambre d'hôtel. L'hôtel. Oh merde. Il s'était évanouie au milieu de la boîte alors qu'il parlait à Draco Malfoy, juste après l'avoir frappé. Demain, lundi, serait le jour de sa crucifixion.

Une infirmière arriva dans sa chambre l'informant de la situation et du fait qu'il pouvait quitter l'hôpital cet après-midi, mais qu'il avait l'obligation de rester chez lui et de se reposer pendant une semaine. Ordonnance du médecin. Oups, lundi prochain pour sa mort en martyr.

Draco Malfoy avait disparu. Il avait littéralement disparu. On racontait qu'il avait quitté la ville du jour au lendemain après que Harry se soit évanoui et qu'il n'était jamais réapparu , ne laissant pas même un mot pour son père, qui ne savait plus où son hériter chéri pouvait bien être. Dieu l'aurait-il enfin entendu? Ou le karma avait il enfin compris qu'à trop s'acharner sur une même personne cela en devenait barbant ? Harry s'en fichait, il allait enfin revivre.

Cinq mois plus tard Harry était aussi frais qu'un nouveau né. Il avait découvert que son travail était génial sans un dictateur sociopathe pour lui pourrir la vie. Il avait recommencé à parler à ses amis, à sortir. Tout le monde le trouvait rayonnant même si certaine fois des absences le prenait et il se retrouvait à fixer des étrangers avec horreur en croyant apercevoir une certaine ressemblance. Ron et Hermione étaient contents d'avoir retrouvé leur meilleur ami, qui ne passât plus ses soirées à pleurer sur son sort.

Tout était parfait. Absolument bien. Sublimissimement génial.

Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à être heureux ? Bordel pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir de sa nouvelle vie tranquille. Il n'arrivait plus à apprécier ces moments passés avec ses amis, à retrouver le goût de vivre sans que ce souvenir le hante. Tous le temps il pensait. Il pensait à ne pas penser à lui, alors il tournait en rond dans son esprit.

Harry avait envie de foutre un flingue directement sur son cerveau et d'appuyer sur la détente une centaine de fois. Il tournait en rond, souriait, pensait, mangeait, pensait, travaillait, pensait. Rien que d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer le mot blond le rendait fou. La haine était à la hauteur de son envie et de son dégoût pour lui-même. Il allait devenir fou, il fallait qu'il sorte.

* * *

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce bar miteux, coincé contre un mur et _sa_ main à lui sur son entre-jambe quelques minutes plus tôt. Putain d'envie de merde. Il voyait bien que ce petit con jubilait, assit comme un roi sur son trône, il le matait pendant que Harry rongeait son frein pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le défoncer, mais dans quel sens du terme? Il ne savait pas encore.

« -À ce que je vois c'est toi qui tapines aujourd'hui Draco, et dans des bars de merde.

-Dixit celui qui vient s'y saouler tous seul comme un pauvre alcoolique. »

Draco s'était relevé et même s'il était plus grand que lui, Harry le fixait maintenant avec toute la rage du genre humain. Soutenant son regard, jusqu'à ce que Draco vienne mettre sa main devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Harry essaya de bouger sa main mais rien à faire. Du vrai béton et il n'arrivait plus à voir le visage de l'autre.

« -Tu dois vraiment me haïr hein.

-Tu n'as pas idée Malfoy. Harry avait abandonné l'idée de faire bouger sa main ne cherchant plus qu'à faire passe son dégout à travers sa voix.

-Ça te dirait de baiser alors ? »

Draco avait laissé tomber son bras, pouvant maintenant admirer le regard ahuri de Harry.

« - Enfin tu ne vas pas me dire t'as pas pris ton pied toi aussi à chaque fois qu'on était ensemble ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas... Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de.. ? C'était trop d'informations pour lui , avant que Malfoy n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, il parti de la loge sans se retourner. A aucun moment.

* * *

Il rentra chez lui, écouta de la musique triste et pleura sur son sort toute la nuit devant un mauvais film français. En théorie bien sûr. Mais à mis chemin entre son appart et l'apocalypse qu'il venait de vivre, dans une petite ruelle sale et sombre de Londres, il senti quelqu'un le tirer violemment contre un mur. C'est la deuxième fois de la journée que tu te retrouves coincé contre un mur, Harry mais où est passé ta street cred?

Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'il ne puisse distinguer le visage de l'autre sous sa capuche mais il put très bien identifier le métal de la lame sous sa gorge. Là, tu peux paniquer lui chuchota son cerveau. Pourquoi n'était-il pas un Américain fou furieux des armes qui ne sortait jamais sans son petit flingue collé à sa cheville? Non rappelle toi, tu détestes la violence, si tu restes calme peut-être que tu survivras.

« -Tu fais un mouvement et je t'égorge. Compris? » Petit couinement plaintif de la part d'Harry.

Une fois ses poches faites, son assaillant le poussa violemment contre le mur et se retourna pour lui lancer ce que Harry prit pour un regard noir. D'un seul coup il se retrouvait tout seul dans la froideur de la nuit et avec sa fierté qui devait avoir à peu près la même allure qu'un vieux chewing-gum collé sous une table.

Il avait erré dans les rues, son porte feuilles violé et vide, sans un sou pour rentrer chez lui. Il finit malencontreusement sur la bite d'un inconnu dans un très joli appartement en périphérie de la capitale.

Ok il avait baisé avec lui. Appelez ça pity sex si vous voulez, lui il l'appellerait plutôt pansement. Après la nuit de merde qu'il avait passée, un peu de réconfort charnel n'allait pas lui faire du mal. "Soigner l'âme par les sens" comme aurait dit le bon vieux Wilde.

On vous passera sa nuit de débauche totale avec ce magnifique apollon, mais on sait déjà quel dévergondé est Potter. Non, enfaite vous ne savez pas et honnêtement il ne sait pas comment il avait tenu toute la nuit. Il ne s'était jamais autant lâché avec qui que ce soit, mais encore une fois, il n'en avait plus honte et rien à foutre. Les remords ne servaient à rien quand vous êtes un homme mort. Bien que Malefoy ne lui fît plus peur depuis longtemps il n'était pas devenu con en une soirée. Même si Draco n'était pas revenu à la boîte depuis l'incident, lui avoir posé un râteau allait sûrement le faire revenir au pas de course. Et pas pour lui tenir gentiment la porte d'entrée. Toujours ce même schéma, Harry merdait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, ou bien était-ce sa vie qui était merdique ? Vous me direz, pire que nous il y a toujours, mais là, il avait du mal à voir. Littéralement. Merde où était ses lunettes?

Maintenant se dont avait le plus besoin Harry, c'était un café bien noir et passer un coup de fil à sa meilleure amie. Il s'était levé aux aurores et donc son amant d'un soir encore bien endormi. Il lui avait piqué trois livres, retrouvé ses lunettes sous un slip sale et avait refermé la porte le plus délicatement possible. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le prenne pour un voleur sans coeur.

Bien sûr il avait laissé un délicat petit mot sur sa table de chevet : la baise était formidable, reste comme tu es. H

* * *

**Amour, gloire et beauté sur vous. ça vous dirait une playlist pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ? La plus part des gens s'en foutent mais je vous demande quand même.**


End file.
